


a mother's day to remember

by sinsley



Category: Fuller House (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Face-Sitting, Facials, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Mother's Day, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:20:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29281338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinsley/pseuds/sinsley
Summary: Nadia drops by the Tanner-Fuller/Gibbler household to celebrate Mother's Day with her son and his family. After revealing that he has a surprise for her, it turns into a Mother's Day celebration that Nadia will never forget.
Relationships: Fernando/Kimmy Gibbler/Ramona Gibbler/Nadia
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	a mother's day to remember

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rbk2009](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rbk2009/gifts).



> i had this story sitting mostly done in my drafts for a little while now, so i figured i'd post it. it's mostly unrelated to that other connected fuller house series i have, though i guess it could fit into that universe. mostly it stemmed from @rbk2009 and my conversations. i think we were talking about wizards of waverly place and it was pointed out that maria canals-barrera also guest-starred on fuller house, so naturally, we wound up writing up incest ideas featuring her character. and thus, this fic was born.
> 
> yeah, warning that ramona is still implied to be 16 here. also, you know, incest.
> 
> there's some minor spanish terms thrown in here, just to add some authenticity. i'm not a native speaker so i just threw them in sparingly. "mama" should be self-explanatory. "mi hijo" is "my son". "abuela" is "grandma". "ay dios mio" is "oh my god". i think that should cover all of them.

"Mama!" Fernando said as he opened the front door for his mother. He immediately pulled her into his arms, enveloping her in a tight hug. "Happy Mother's Day."

"Thank you,  _ mi hijo _ ," Nadia said, hugging him back. When they separated, Fernando stepped back so Nadia could greet Ramona and Kimmy too, which she did with more hugs.

"We're so glad you could make it," Kimmy said when it was her turn.

"I'm glad I could be here," Nadia said.

Fernando smiled as he watched the three women greet each other. When they were finished, he said, "Mama, we have a surprise for you upstairs.  _ Vamanos _ !" 

Nadia looked to Kimmy and Ramona questioningly, as if to ask if they had any idea what the surprise might be. But the two girls just smiled and urged Nadia to follow them upstairs, which she did.

"So, where is it?" Nadia asked when they reached the attic and she found it to be virtually the same as the last time she'd been up there. She wasn't quite sure what she'd expected, really, at least some flowers or decorations of some kind, maybe even a gift waiting for her on the bed. But there wasn't anything noticeably different about the room, unless their surprise was still being hidden from her, perhaps in the closet.

"You'll see," Fernando said behind her, sounding surprisingly close, his voice unusually deep. 

Then, all of a sudden, Nadia's wrists were bound together in Fernando's hands as Kimmy and Ramona approached her, tearing at her blouse and pencil skirt. Nadia gasped as she was left in nothing but her bra and panties, though those two items quickly followed the others as Kimmy, Ramona, and Fernando wrestled them off of her.

"What are you doing?" Nadia demanded as she was guided towards the bed and bent over so she laid on her stomach with her feet still on the floor.

"Relax, Mama," Fernando said. "I promise you will like this."

With her wrists still held in one hand, Fernando dropped to his knees on the floor. 

Nadia opened her mouth to ask again what was going on, before she felt her asscheeks being spread and warm tongue swiping across her hole. Almost immediately, Nadia felt herself relax into the touch, especially as one lick became two, three, four. At one point, Fernando even let go of her wrists, but rather than continue to resist, Nadia let her arms fall limply against her sides.

"Can you get up for me?" Fernando asked after a few moments. "On your knees on the bed."

Nadia did as she was asked, standing and climbing onto the bed, kneeling on top of the sheets. She faced the same way too, as Fernando hadn't told her to do otherwise.

As cold, wet fingers brushed against her asshole, Nadia gasped and shivered. Her head fell back against Fernando's shoulder as he slipped one lubricated finger inside of her. He peppered kisses along her shoulder as he stretched her out, soon adding another fi nger, then another.

As Fernando fingered his mother, Ramona and Kimmy appeared on the bed, just as naked as she was. First, Nadia's head was turned toward Ramona, who smashed their lips together in a heated kiss. At the same time, Kimmy groped one of her breasts, pinching the nipple between two fingers. Then, the actions were reversed: Nadia and Kimmy kissed heatedly while Ramona pinched her other nipple.

And then, Nadia felt the head of her son's cock nudge her entrance, and she gasped again. As Fernando slowly slid inside, Kimmy and Ramona ducked their heads down, each taking one of Nadia's nipples in their mouths and sucking on it.

" _ Ay dios mio _ **_,_ ** " Nadia cried out as Fernando sank in to the hilt. "Your cock is so  _ big _ , Fernando."

Fernando smirked as he brushed another kiss against Nadia's shoulder. "I got it from Papa."

He lifted a hand to turn Nadia's head to the side, leaning over her shoulder to kiss her lips. Their lips remained locked, tongues sliding against each other as Fernando began to properly fuck his mother, sliding his cock in and out of her ass.

His rhythm grew faster as he got closer to his orgasm. Knowing what exact pace meant he was near his peak, Kimmy and Ramona took that as their cue to reach down and fuck Nadia's cunt. Kimmy slipped just one finger inside her while Ramona toyed with her clit.

Nadia screamed as Fernando spilled his load inside her ass. She couldn't even process what just happened, because in a blur, her position changed. Suddenly, she found herself laid back against the bed, her legs lifted up into the air and spread. When Nadia glanced down between them, she found Ramona's face right by her crotch.

"Love you,  _ Abuela _ ," she said, before leaning down to dip her own tongue inside Nadia's asshole, licking up the load her father left behind. And behind her, Nadia could see, stood Fernando, who appeared to have an easy time sliding his cock inside of his daughter and fucking her with it. Not only like they'd done such a thing before, but like Ramona had already prepared for this beforehand.

Nadia didn't have much time to think about that as she found her head being turned, only to see Kimmy kneeling next to her.

"Can I sit on your face?" she asked.

Nadia had never done such a thing before. She didn't even know the first thing about eating another woman out!

But she was determined to try, so she nodded.

Kimmy swung a leg over her and then Nadia had a face full of her daughter-in-law's pussy. She didn't exactly know what to do, so she did the first thing that came to mind: lick.

She licked at Kimmy's slit and vag and she must have done a good job because she could hear Kimmy moan above her. And when she fully dipped her tongue inside, thrusting it in and out of her like she would a cock, that got an even  _ better _ response from Kimmy, as she not only moaned but ground her cunt against Nadia's face as if she were riding her tongue. 

Nadia soon found herself overwhelmed by the different sensations, her tongue in Kimmy's cunt, Ramona's tongue in her ass, and the mental image of Fernando fucking his daughter. Nadia's second orgasm came much quicker than the first, and was soon followed by everyone else's.

Nadia felt a bit dazed when Kimmy got off of her. It took her a moment to come back to her senses and see that Ramona and Kimmy had gotten off the bed altogether, now kneeling in front of where Fernando stood on the carpet. As if sensing that that's where she should be too, Nadia sat up, crawled across the bed, and settled down into the floor between her daughter-in-law and granddaughter.

Nadia watched with rapt attention as Fernando stood above her, furiously jerking his cock until it became hard again. Kimmy and Ramona quickly got to work sucking on it and Nadia got the cue to join in. 

The three women worked together to suck Fernando's cock, each of them taking turns sucking his balls, licking at the shaft, and mouthing at the head.

This time, when he grew close, Fernando hissed softly. All three women pulled back in a flash.

Again, Fernando jerked his cock, and when he came, he turned his hips so some of his cum splattered against each of the ladies' faces.

Finally spent, he sank to his knees against the carpet, laughing softly as he took in the sight of his disheveled mother. He lifted a hand to swipe at a drop of cum on her cheek.

"Happy Mother's Day, Mama," he said.

Nadia smiled and leaned into the touch. "Thank you, mi hijo."

**Author's Note:**

> nsfw twitter: @wildeforfox


End file.
